One World
by Silverwing2012
Summary: Two Worlds, One Sky oneshots Connor and Ellie enjoy the married life.
1. Chapter 1

Connor sighed as the bitter wind blew through his coat, whipping it around his legs as he looked out at the sea. He and the _Aquila_ have not sailed in so long, he wished he had a good reason to take her out again, but the Templar and British threat were nonexistent now. He was desperate enough to take her to Martha's Vineyard. Connor exhaled deeply through his nose. He truly enjoyed sailing. He loved the thrill of flying over the water he viewed as untouchable as a child. The wind whipping at his clothes and at some of the untied ends of the sails made him feel alive in a way.

He readjusted his hat, debating whether to call his men and go to the Vineyard. He heard old Peg Leg laughing on the dock behind him. Connor stiffened, remembering some of his recent, previous adventures.

He had collected a three of the four pieces of leather he had discovered on his travels. He frowned; he could not possibly go find the last one now. He had the Homestead and Ellie to think about now. Connor grinned a little, tugging at the leather cord he wore around his neck along with his necklace now. A gold ring hung on the cord, hiding safely under his shirts.

Connor wore the ring when he was not on a mission and when he was just helping around the homestead. Ellie had given him the cord so he could keep the ring safe while he was on a mission.

"Hello Captain," a teasing voice said.

Connor glanced over his shoulder, seeing Ellie standing on the deck. She walked up the stairs, standing beside him at the wheel. She shivered as the winter wind tore through her cloak. Connor shook his head, turning around and wrapping his arms around her. He knew she hated the cold. She hated being in it, she hated seeing snow, she hated everything about it. He, though, enjoyed it immensely. It gave him a good reason to hold her close like how he was now, resting his chin on the top of her head.

"What are you doing?" he asked in amusement, wondering why she would walk out in this weather. She would usually avoid going outside during this time of year.

"Hugging you," she said with a smirk.

Connor squeezed her, shaking his head in amusement. "Why are you out here?" he asked, rubbing circles into her back.

Ellie stepped back a little, looking up at him. "I just received letters concerning Washington's troops and rubbish like that from a contact; I thought you would like to see them. They aren't that important though."

Connor frowned. He wanted nothing to do with the Patriots, now more than anything. "They are not important," he said, pulling her close again as she shivered.

Ellie would only put up with that for so long. She tugged on the front of his coat. "Let's get inside. I'm freezing."

Connor nodded and followed her into the cabin. She tossed her cloak on a chair, taking a seat. "How you can stand the cold in your usual coat I will never know," she said with a sigh.

Connor kept the fact that he was wearing another shirt underneath his usual ones to himself.

Ellie smiled up at him, looking around the cabin. "Do you miss sailing? You've been coming out here a lot lately," she said, looking at him again.

Connor held back a chuckle of amusement. Of course Ellie would notice. He took a seat across from her, resting his elbows on the table. "Perhaps," he said, reaching across for her hand.

She twined her fingers with his, giving him a sad smile. "You can go out if you want you know, I wouldn't mind."

Connor knew she was lying. She would miss him and he would miss her. Ever since they married, Connor was finding it harder and harder to leave for long periods of time. The last six months were bliss for him. Even though Achilles had passed in the early spring, shortly after their marriage, Connor could not remember a time he was this happy.

Being with Ellie in a relationship was one thing, but being her husband was a completely different world. He and Ellie have learned more about each other in the past six months than they did in the nine years they knew each other.

"I do miss sailing, but I do not need to anymore," he said, leaning back in his chair.

Ellie shook her head. "No, you do. You can go to Martha's Vineyard. Oh, what about those letters Peg Leg gave you, I know you went to a few places for those things!"

Connor shrugged. "Perhaps someday, but I do not need to right now."

Ellie cocked her head. "And why not?"

Connor stood up, making his way over to her. He rested his palms on the table, leaning down. "Because I need to be here right now," he said softly, giving her a peck.

Ellie grinned, scooting her chair back. She stood up, wrapping her arms around his torso again. "I'm flattered Captain."

Ellie started to play with the strap looped over his shoulder, biting her lip.

Connor looked at her hair. She had only pulled half of it back today, leaving some to still fall in waves past her shoulders. Connor loved her hair. He honestly disliked it when she wore it back. He started to run his fingers through it, reveling in how soft it was. Ellie's eyes slowly closed with the action, a small grin crept onto her lips.

She reached up, running her fingers through the part of his hair that has grown back. Connor closed his eyes as her fingers gently ran to the back of his neck, gently massaging the skin just below his hair line.

Connor loved her hands too. They were gentle and soft when they touched him. He felt her step closer to him, closing the distance between their bodies. He loved how her body felt against his, how they fit perfectly together even though he towered over her. He wrapped his arms around her, pressing his lips to the top of her head.

His heart felt too big for his chest as they stood there, just being together.

She pulled back a little, looking up at him. She reached up, resting her hands on his shoulders. She got up on the tips of her toes, pressing her lips to the sensitive skin right below his jaw.

Connor held back a groan, digging his fingers into the fabric of her dress. _Here? Now?!_ he thought in surprise. When he and Ellie had their intimate moments, it was usually in the privacy of their room late in the night, not in the middle of the day and out of the blue.

Ellie brought him out of his thoughts when she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him down a little. "Have I ever told you that I love your Captain uniform?" she asked with a coy grin.

Connor gulped, shaking his head. She had teased him about it before, but he never got the hint of her liking the uniform he wore on the _Aquila_.

She pulled his hat off, tossing it onto the table. She looked up at him, letting out a soft laugh. "Cat got your tongue, Captain?"

Connor tried to make his face stoic again…no luck. "You…want to do…that…here? Now?" he managed to get out.

He knew he should not be nervous. They had been intimate many times during their marriage, but he never imagined being intimate with Ellie on the _Aquila._ It caused waves of heat to spread throughout his body, making it feel like it was on fire. He was nervous, though, for some unknown reason.

Perhaps it was because it was so unexpected.

Ellie started to play with his ponytail. "Yes," she said, pressing her lips to his.

Connor could not think of a reason why she would want to be intimate right then and there, but he was not complaining. He tugged on her dress, pressing her body against his even more. The last thing he wanted to do was disappoint Ellie in this way. He tried to push his nervousness aside, deepening the kiss. Connor started to gently push her toward the bed on the other side of the room, never ending the kiss.

Ellie suddenly grabbed at the front of his coat, pushing him toward the wall. Soon, Connor found himself with his back against the wall and his small wife smiling coyly up at him. She unbuckled the belt running over his chest, letting it fall to the floor. He helped her with his coat, shrugging it off, letting it join the large belt now resting on the floor.

Ellie started to unbutton the shirt, biting her lip as her fingers worked.

Connor felt another wave of heat rush through him with the action. He kissed her, spinning them around so that she now had her back against the wall. She gasped into the kiss, letting him deepen it. He rested a hand on the wall above her head, pulling away. He looked down at her, enjoying the sight in front of him.

Her cheeks were flushed and she was panting a little, looking up at him. They grinned at each other before kissing again. Ellie brought her hands up to the back of his neck, deepening the kiss. Connor stepped forward, pinning Ellie to the wall. He felt her small hands grab at the fabric of his shirt, tugging at them feverishly.

Connor stepped back, shrugging off the over shirt. Ellie helped him pull the others over his head. She pulled him forward when he threw them aside, pressing herself against him again. She placed butterfly kisses on his collar bones, moving down his torso. She paused above his heart, leaving a lingering kiss there.

Connor's heart leapt with the action. He cradled her face in his hands and kissed her deeply. He pulled away and pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead. "Konnorónhkwa," he whispered against her skin.

"I love you too," she whispered back, wrapping her arms around his neck.

Connor reached forward and picked her up, causing her to squeak in surprise. She giggled as he walked over to the bed, gently setting her down onto the soft mattress. She flung her arms above her head, looking up at him through her eyelashes. Connor reached down, pulling her shoes and stockings off. He pushed the hem of her dress up, kissing her bare skin as he stood up again.

Even now, Connor still could not get over how soft her skin was. It was another thing he loved about Ellie. Ellie helped him get the dress off leaving her in her shift and stays. Connor frowned at the ties of the stays. He always had trouble getting it off. Ellie giggled at his expression, sitting up and helping him. As soon as it was off, he dove down to press kisses to her neck and collar bone. He felt her gentle fingers cling to his hair as she gasped.

"Ratonhnhaké:ton."

Connor started to explore her curves, kissing the hollow between her collar bones. He did not know why, but when she said his true name when they were intimate, it drove him wild.

His hands reached her hips and he curled his fingers around the fabric of her shift. Her hands traveled down to his back, nails digging in lightly as he moved the shift up. He pulled it over her head, enjoying the sight of her bare skin. Ellie pulled him down again, pressing her chest against his. Connor kissed her, groaning into her mouth. He felt like his body was on fire.

She moved her hands down to the buttons of his trousers, pulling at them. Connor removed them and his boots, throwing them to join their other clothes. He hovered over her, kissing a path from her naval to her neck, causing her to whisper his name again. He propped himself on his elbows, looking into her eyes. She ran her fingers through his hair, giving him a reassuring smile.

Connor repositioned their lower bodies, resting his forehead against hers before pressing forward.

Connor groaned as he slowly pressed forward, letting her adjust to him. Ellie's hands clamped on the back of his head, back arching as he entered her.

He kissed her as well as he could, not being able to focus with the mind-blowing feeling coursing through him. Ellie shifted her hips against his a little, letting him know it was okay to move.

Connor set a steady rhythm, grunting with each movement. Ellie gasped and panted in time with him, digging her hands down to his back, nails digging in gently.

"Ratonhnhaké:ton," she gasped against his lips.

Connor almost lost it then and there. Connor pressed his lips to hers in a fevered kiss as he started to reach his peak. He could tell she was close too. They both gasped out as they climaxed, he buried his face into her neck, groaning. She cried out, tugging at his hair.

Connor collapsed against her as he came down from his high. A cold sweat covered his whole body and his head felt light. He managed to prop himself up again, panting. He looked down at Ellie. She was panting as well; a small smile gracing her lips. She opened her eyes, looking up at him. Her fingers gently tugged at his hair. She trailed one hand down to the spot above his heart.

Connor shifted to his side, propping himself up on his elbow. He trailed the tips of his fingers down the bare skin of her arm.

"Konnorónhkwa," he whispered, pressing a soft kiss on her shoulder. He suppressed a yawn.

Ellie shifted to her side, scooting closer to him. She nuzzled into his chest, placing butterfly kisses above his heart. "I love you too, Ratonhnhaké:ton."

Connor fell asleep with those words ringing in his ears.


	2. Chapter 2

Ellie blew some hair out of her face, staying close to Connor as they walked into the Inn at Monmouth. One of her contacts had asked them to be there, though she didn't know why. Connor weaved through the crowd, managing to get to the table they were told to wait at. The citizens of Monmouth were celebrating the harvest; it was the perfect place to hide in plain sight.

Connor pulled a chair out for her, letting her sit. He sat beside her, leaning close. "Be aware," he said softly, looking around the room. Loud music and laughter filled the room so Ellie almost didn't hear his words.

He was tense, his clenched fist sat on the table. Ellie rested her hand on his, gently trying to weave her fingers with his. "Relax, I've known Matthew for years," she said, finally managing to hold his hand.

"It is not this Matthew that concerns me," Connor said.

The letter Matthew sent said something of Templars.

Ellie rested a hand on his arm. "Not even the Templars could gain a powerful influence in this small amount of time," she whispered.

Connor's frown grew. "I wish you would not have come."

Ellie pinched his arm. "Well, Matthew said this concerned me as well. One of our contacts could be involved."

Connor grumbled something in Mohawk, tugging on the front of his hood. Ellie rolled her eyes at her husband's antics. A man suddenly took a seat across from them. Matthew pulled his hat off, running his fingers through his light blond hair. His blue eyes sparkled as they looked at Ellie.

"Miss Ellie, looking even prettier than the last time," he laughed.

Ellie rolled her eyes, shaking her head in amusement. "Skip the flattery Matthew. What's going on?"

Matthew leaned forward, crooking a finger. She and Connor leaned forward as well. "The Grandmaster in Europe is not happy with you Master Connor. He hasn't found anyone to come here yet, but I doubt that will stop him from hiring someone."

Connor frowned, looking more grim than usual. "This news is not a surprise to either of us, is there something else you wish to tell me?" he asked.

Matthew bit his lip, looking around warily. "I've heard they've hired a special killer, one that you should be worried about Master Connor. This man is not going to be like any foe you've faced."

Ellie paid close attention as Matthew described the hired assassin. She felt her eyes involuntarily widen at some of the things Matthew said. Connor didn't even bat an eyelash.

"I couldn't risk telling you through letters like I usually do. I think the new postmaster here is a real snoop," Matthew finished, leaning back and rubbing his nose.

Connor nodded. "I appreciate what you have done Matthew, I know the information you have gathered will be a good tool someday."

Ellie sighed, sitting up straight. She and Connor knew of the threat now. She started to make a list of precautions to send to her other contacts in her head.

"Excuse me?"

Ellie looked up, brows raising a little. A tall man stood next to their table. He looked like a logger from the looks of his clothing. His thick beard moved as he smiled. "Miss, would you like to dance?"

Ellie smiled sympathetically. "I apologize, but I'm going to have to decline that offer."

The man stepped closer and Ellie could feel Connor tense up beside her. "Please Miss, just one dance."

Ellie's smile faded a little. "Again, I'm going to have to decline."

Why wasn't her fool of a husband cutting in?

The man started to reach for her hand and that was when Connor finally reacted. The logger had a large build, but he was almost nothing compared to Connor.

"She's spoken for," Connor growled, standing up and towering protectively over her.

Ellie almost sighed at the tone of his voice. He was furious, perfect.

She rested a hand on his arm, giving him a warning glance. "I suggest you leave," she said to the logger, holding back a frown. The man retreated, giving Connor a dirty look over his shoulder as he did.

Ellie tugged on his sleeve again, standing up. She pulled an envelope from her dress pocket, holding it out to the snickering Matthew.

"Make sure that gets to your partner," Ellie said, pulling Connor toward the entrance.

"Will do Miss Ellie!"

Ellie basically had to shove Connor to the wagon. She waited for him to help her up to the seat. He easily picked her up and helped her on. She waited as he got situated. Connor was in a furious silence as the wagon lazily rolled down the road.

Ellie glanced at him, trying to see past the hood. "Are you going to speak to me or are you going to pout the whole way back?"

He grunted, flicking the reins.

Ellie crossed her arms, rolling her eyes. Stupid Ox.

They traveled like that until the sun was low in the horizon, finally making it back to the homestead. Connor helped her down again, keeping a firm grip around her wrist. She opened her mouth to protest when he started to pull her toward the manor. He opened the door, quickly pulled her in and shut it.

Before Ellie could react, he had her pinned against the door. He leaned forward and pressed his lips hungrily against hers. Ellie returned the kiss, wondering why he was doing this. Wait, wasn't she supposed to be irritated with him? She threw all thoughts aside, wrapping her arms around his neck as he pressed her up against the door even more.

He buried his fingers into her hair, pulling gently to expose her neck. She let out a deep sigh when he moved his lips to her neck, gently sucking. "I hate it," he growled against her skin, causing her to shiver.

"W-what?" she gasped out when he moved to where her neck met her shoulder.

"I hate it when other men look at you. It makes me angrier than anything else in the world." He nipped at her skin, causing her to gasp.

Ellie bit her lip, pressing herself against him. She was surprised at his intensity. He usually was reserved and doing what he could to make her comfortable when they were intimate. They've had passionate moments like this, but it was never this intense.

He pulled on her hair a little more, moving to her collarbones. Ellie tugged at the fabric of his robes, gasping again when he bit down again. "You're my Tiakení:teron."

Ellie buried her fingers into his own hair, pulling him up for another kiss. His hands buried themselves into the fabric of her blouse as the kiss deepened. He wrapped his arms around her waist, lifting her with ease.

Ellie sighed and wrapped her legs around his waist. He readjusted, hooking his arms underneath her legs. She wrapped her arms around his neck again, pressing her lips to the sensitive skin below his ear. Connor groaned, making his way to the stairs. Ellie bit down a little like he did to her, wondering how he would react. He groaned again, causing a shiver to run down her spine.

He kicked the door to their bedroom shut, dropping her onto the bed. He was on her in an instant. Ellie feverishly pulled at the various belts and buttons of his robes. Connor quickly shrugged out of his top robe and pulled the undershirt over his head. He leaned down pressing his face to her stomach, kissing her through her blouse. He pulled her blouse from where it was tucked into her skirt. He pressed a kiss to her naval.

Ellie's fingers twisted themselves in the sheets beneath her as he moved upward, feeling the familiar heat starting to pool in her stomach. His hands left hot trails as they grazed her sides, bringing the hem of her blouse up with them.

Feverish fingers moved to his hair as he lowered his head to her chest. Ellie couldn't stop the soft moan that escaped her lips as his hands joined his mouth.

"Ratonhnhaké:ton," she gasped. She had noticed that when she said his true name she got more of a reaction from him during their love making.

His lips left a hot trail up to her collar bone and he nipped at her soft spot, rolling his hips against her.

He suddenly sat up and shifted lower, leaving kisses across her abdomen as he moved. His hands went to her legs, hiking the fabric of her skirt higher on her thighs. He pressed hungry kisses to her skin, causing her to gasp again. He looked up at her as he neared the v of her legs, pressing a kiss to her inner thigh.

"Ratonhnhaké:ton, I–oh!"

She remembered the first time he did this to her, it still felt as phenomenal as that time as well. She arched her back as his lips moved to her most sensitive spot. She didn't even try to hold back her cries this time. He dug his fingers into her thighs, pulling her even closer to him.

He set a steady rhythm, angling his head a little more as she was reaching her peak. "Ratonhnhaké:ton!"

She tried to not writhe, but her body seemed to have other ideas. Connor held her tight against him, continuing his ministrations until she stilled again. He looked up at her, the corner of his mouth quirking up into a satisfied smirk. Ellie reached down, running her fingers through his hair, tugging a little. He moved up again and Ellie sat up, wrapping her arms around his neck and pressing herself against him.

She kissed him, nibbling at his lower lip, causing him to groan. Ellie could feel the rumble in her chest, shooting a hot wave of desire over her. She rolled, causing Connor to be beneath her as she straddled his waist. She grinned coyly, moving off the bed. She untied the strings to her skirt, looking at him as she did. She saw him swallow thickly, eyes growing darker and darker as the moments pass.

She tugs on the hem of his trousers. He raises his hips so she could pull them down. She removed his boots and pants, leaving him as bare as her. She climbed on top of him again, pushing him down to the mattress. "Lie down," she ordered, grinning coyly. Another wave of heat rushed through her as she stared down at him; it was amazing how a tiny woman like her could order six feet and three inches of him around.

She leaned forward, kissing a hot trail up his chest. He groaned again, whispering her name. She straddled his waist again. Her heart hammered nervously in her chest all of a sudden. They had never made love like this before. He sat up, his hot breath fanning out across her skin as he kissed the skin of her chest. He seemed to have sense her nervousness. His hands were on her waist, gently rubbing circles into her skin.

She rested her hands on his shoulders again, pushing him down. He obeyed, pressing his lips to one of her hands. She settled her hips over his, gasping when she took him in. She groaned, rocking her hips a little.

He sat up and wrapped his arms around her. Ellie clamped her hands on the back of his head as his hips snapped up to meet hers. His lips were against her collar bones again. His lips moved the hollow between her collar bones, breathing heavily as she increased the pace. She feverishly leaned down, kissing him as well as she could with the knot growing tighter and tighter in her abdomen.

The knot finally released and she buried her face into his hair, crying out as stars started to dance behind her eyes. He cried out as he followed, holding her even closer to him.

He fell back onto the mattress, taking her with him. She rested her head against his chest, hearing his heart as it raced. She kissed the skin there, looking up at him. Their gazes met and Ellie couldn't stop the bubbly feeling from rising inside of her. She clasped her hands over his chest, quirking a brow up at him.

"What is it?" he asked, looking confused.

"I never thought you to be the jealous type," she said with a smirk.

The blush on Connor's cheeks heightened as he cleared his throat and looked away. "When it comes to you; I am."

Ellie laughed breathlessly, tracing one of his scars with her fingers.

"Silly Ox."

"Takohs."

She chuckled, resting her head against his chest again. She liked that he was jealous, honestly. She knew he loved her and wanted her, but it felt nice to hear him say it.

He wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling the blankets over them. Ellie smiled as his hold around her tightened.

She loved it when he held her more than anything, though.


End file.
